


The Pleasure Is All Yours

by Lovehatemysme



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Edging, F/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme
Summary: Other works can be seen and requests can be made at♡Tumblr♡Tips appreciated at♡Ko-fi♡
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946284
Kudos: 51





	The Pleasure Is All Yours

“Are you ready, kitten?” Jumin whispered on your ear as he kissed you beside it. You nodded as you gulped once the silky blindfold was securely tied around your head. You were already bare naked on the bed as he hovered over you, you could feel him moving and his weight on the mattress shifting just on the level of your knees.  
  


Jumin looked at you sinfully as he took in your form, you looked so lustful with your perk nipples and lips parted slightly. He can’t deny that he actually likes seeing you a bit squeamish under him, a different sense of love and assurance enveloped him knowing you were letting him do this.  
  


You felt nervous, you won’t’ deny it. You can’t see Jumin, you can’t see his face nor see what he is up to next. But at the same time it excited you, the loss of your sight heightened everything else, making you sensitive under his touch.  
  


You exhaled and suddenly your nervousness was gone, you trust Jumin whole-heartedly, everything he does is always for your best interest. He wanted to know what would give you the most pleasure, what would make you cum the hardest, what would make you feel like you’re in cloud nine the longest. It was a challenge he had taken upon himself, to give you all of the worldly pleasures that he can.  
  


You could feel his hands ghosting over your body, his hot breath trailing from your pubic up to your breast.  
  


“Ah!” you arch your back as you felt Jumin flicked your erected nipple with his tongue. You felt so sensitive, the mere flick of his tongue already sending trails of electric down your spine. You could hear him chuckle softly, Jumin was amused with the reaction he received. He pressed his thumb on your other nipple while he played the bud in his mouth, sucking them lightly, the coolness of his saliva adding more pleasure.  
  


Jumin’s tongue circled around your nipple, then suddenly sucking on them hard making you yelp, your legs wrapping around his waist, hands finding his head as you pulled him closer to your chest.  
  


A series of sighs and moans left your lips, his thumb now flicking your nipple as he sucked the other. You squirmed under him, the two continuous stimulation making you light headed. You started to grind and buck your hips against his, looking for some more friction as your clit hit his waist, you could feel your orgasm building up with this mere foreplay. The pleasure starting from your nipples spreading, with each suck you moaned, with each pop you sighed.  
  


“Patience, kitten” Jumin said, his voice low, thick but clear as he pressed down your abdomen making you unclasp your feet behind him and lower your hips. You whimpered from the loss of friction, the once built up high now lowering.  
  


Jumin continued to suck your nipple before releasing it with a pop. The cool airs breezing through your sensitive wet nipple making you shiver. Jumin trailed down a kiss, his warm body against yours as he dragged down his tongue to your waiting sex.  
  


You inhaled sharply when you felt Jumin’s hot breath hitting your core. You were already dripping wet, with your almost climax your inner thighs were also glistening. Jumin licked his lips, your clit engorged and aching. He experimented with one lick, and he wasn’t disappointed with the reaction he got. You bucked your hips upward, a silent long moan as your lips formed a big o.  
  


Your sensitivity was up to the roof, Jumin wrapped his arms around your thighs to steady your hips. He kissed and sucked your inner thighs, sinking his teeth onto your skin and licking them. He left marks trailing to your sex, you tried to squirm but Jumin’s strong arms restrained your body from moving. Your hands trying to look for his head, once you felt his soft silky hair you grabbed him.  
  


“Jumin~” you pleaded as you stroked his hair and bucked your hips, moaning when your clit brushed on his lips. When you pleaded so nicely how could he refuse?  
  


“HAAAAH!~” you moaned when Jumin started to softly suck your bud, your lips trembling with the built up of your orgasm once again. You grinded your hips to his mouth, wanting more, hands pushing his head further to your sex. Jumin humoured you, dipping his tongue inside you and another long moan filled the room.  
  


“Yes! Yes!” your toes curling, your body shaking, you could feel that peak again, the coil inside you tight and waiting to be ruptured as his tongue massaged your insides. His skillful tongue making you dizzy, you could hear the sloppy sounds as he slurps up your sex. Drinking everything you give to him, you bucked your hips as he continued to suck you and pressed your insides.  
  


Jumin knows your body, too well even, that he just knew when to draw out his tongue when you were reaching your edge. You continued to grind your hips on the air, trying to find any form of friction as you cried, Jumin held your hand as you whined and whimpered from the loss of stimulation.  
  


“Jumin please,” your voice almost a whisper, a desperate plea with your breathing ragged and hips shaking. With one hand Jumin slid his pants down, he hissed when his erected cock sprung out, he didn’t notice how needing he already is when he was so focus on your beautiful whimpers. You shuddered when you felt Jumin’s length sliding on your slit, his tip hitting your aching nub and you let out a cry.   
  


Your sex was overflowing and glistening, the sheets covered already with your fluids. Jumin raised your hands to his lips, kissing your palms before lacing his fingers to yours, he leaned down as he slid inside you and you instantly tightened around him, clenching around and sucking his hard cock, clinging as you wanted to reach your end.  
  


Jumin grunted and hissed, taking a moment before moving as you clamped around him while you breathed heavily under him. He placed kisses on your neck and started to thrust. You wrapped your legs around his waist, meeting every thrust and hitting your sweet spot. The pleasure building up faster, you started to melt into the it and your pace becoming impatient.  
  


“Ju…min.. fas..ter,” you purred between pants and Jumin did as he was told, his hips snapping to yours. Your clit hitting his pubic, you shamelessly grind your hips to feel more friction as you clamped around his pulsating cock. Your mind blanking out, drowning in pleasure as you tightened your hold to him. You writhed under him, his length rubbing you in all the right and sweet places. Wet sloppy sounds echoing through the room as he rammed into you. His breath on your neck sending more tingles down your spine.   
  


With a long deep stroke you finally hit your orgasm, his tip hitting your sweetest spot inside, waves and waves of pleasure spreading all over your body, you arched your back as you spasm and shook uncontrollably. A loud moan coming from you as you continued to spasm inside, tightening and squeezing Jumin.  
  


With your tightness clinging to him it took a few more strokes before he spilled himself inside you, grunting on your ear you shuddered as you felt his hot cum filling you up. Your fingers loosening on your grasp on his, he removed your blindfold and kissed the sides of your eyes. Fluttering them opened you saw Jumin’s face with a soft smile, his hair messy and everywhere, some sticking to his forehead as droplets of sweat covered it and his chest.   
  


You wanted to touch him, but you couldn’t move your body. Your eyes felt heavy too, exhaustion and fatigue catching up as your eyes fluttering to close. Jumin chuckled as he fixed your hair, removing the strands on your face and lifting you a little to position you better on the pillow. He wiped your chin filled with drool, he couldn’t help but chuckle and think how adorable you look still.

“Rest well, my love,” was the last thing you heard as you felt a kiss on your temple and drifted off with your mind floating in clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> Other works can be seen and requests can be made at[♡Tumblr♡](https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Tips appreciated at [ ♡Ko-fi♡ ](https://ko-fi.com/lovec)


End file.
